castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Weekday Warrior
Weekday Warrior (formerly called Weekend Warrior) is a special limited-window opportunity to get brief periods of Unlimited Energy. It is a great way to restock basic items. Weekday Warrior starts on Wednesday nights when there is no other active event, and ends right before a new event is released on Thursday. This makes the window some 10-12 hours long. If you don't get online during the window, you miss it. There is no guarantee that this will be a continuing event. (Initially, Weekend Warrior was held on Friday nights, thus it was during events. It was a superb way to accumulate event materials.) The Goals section of this article briefly lists the simple goals. Experienced players can plan their preparation from this list, including a Goal 3 control. If you are new, need reminders, or are concerned about tips and strategies, read the Preparation section below it. Goals Here are the simple goals. 'Goal 1: Weekday Warrior' * Weed the landscape 0/10 CHOP (tall grass, ferns, finish chopping a tree) * Clear rubble 0/3 CLEAR (completely clear just 2 rubble items. The Rock Outcropping will count as a third.) * Mine a rock outcropping 0/1 MINE (finish off a Rock Outcropping.) Rewards: 100 Coins, 1 xp, +30 energy 'Goal 2: Weekday Warrior' * Visit town buildings 0/10 COLLECT (Farmhouses, Cottages, Taverns, Marketplaces, Windmills.) * Harvest from flowers 0/15 HARVEST (flowers, shrubs, mushrooms, watering saplings, mythic mushroom, premium trees) * Craft goods 0/5 CRAFT (any crafting building) Rewards: 100 Coins, 1 xp, +10 minutes of unlimited energy See the Unlimited Energy section below if you need info. TIP: DO NOT FINISH THE NEXT 3 TASKS DURING YOUR GOAL 2 UNLIMITED REWARD TIME. 'Goal 3: Weekday Warrior' * Harvest crops 0/10 HARVEST * Tend to animals 0/10 TEND * Fight monsters 0/4 FIGHT Rewards: 5000 Coins, 25 xp, +10 minutes of unlimited energy Again, see the Unlimited Energy section if you need info. 'Unlimited Energy' The reward is 10 minutes of unlimited energy. The place where you normally see your energy balance will change and in its place will show UNLIMITED ENERGY and a timer counting down from 10 minutes. When the time ends, your energy balance will be restored to the level before the timer. If you had 60, you will be restored to 60, etc. Previously, many players had to force close (restart game) to see this unlimited timer, which unfortunately consumed part of the time! Wait up to 5 seconds to see if you need to force close. Players on iOS report they can use a swooping motion up the screen to pick up all the collected items at once. There is no reported equivalent on Android. Preparation Tips Notes Keep in mind that Weekday Warrior will not occur during an event! There are several important things to keep in mind: *some long-term collections need to be prepped in advance. *if you are not careful, you may accidentally waste Gems by clicking a Speed Up *Check Nadine's timer if she is unlocked. Plan your weekday warrior to avoid her flights in or out. *Consider not collecting from the Marketplace, which has a 22-hour timer. You might need it tomorrow for the new event. *DO NOT FINISH GOALS FROM PART 3 while using your first period of unlimited energy from Goal 2. It is quite easy to finish Part 3 goals by accident. There are always a few players who report missing their Goal 3 reward time, saying it overlapped with the Goal 2 reward time. Choose one Goal 3 requirement as your control so that you don't finish by accident. One way is to leave your third or fourth monster on your board, since Goal 3 requires 4 kills. Better safe than sorry. Starting Out *Energy - you will need at minimum 19 energy for Goal 1. Its' reward of 30 energy will cover Goal 2. *If you spawn a monster, keep it on your board if you can. *You want all of your stuff ready for collection before you start your unlimited energy rounds. *If you forgot to prep and don't need something specific, the fastest prep items are listed below. Goal 2 Preparation Goal 2 may have the longest lead time, so it is discussed first. The Buildings must be prepared in advance. Have them ready to collect! *Buildings will not trigger Goal 3. You will need to collect from different types: **Crafting - 5 collections are required. Have something ready to pick up in 5 crafting buildings. Everyone has Workshops, Potion Shops and Magic Forges. The fastest items are Sugar, Wooden Beams, Stone Blocks and Simple Glue, taking 15-30 minutes. -- (Arboretums, Tinker Camp, Cooking Camp, and Mermaid Workshop are other examples. Greenhouses don't count.) **Town buildings - 10 collections are required. Only Farmhouses, Cottages, Taverns, Marketplaces and Windmills count. This is Goal 2, there's no rush. Farmhouses are the quickest, charging in just 10 minutes. ***''Royal buildings such as Library and Watchtower do not count. Character buildings such as Old Thomas' House do not count.'' *Flowers - 15 needed. But other things also count! Confirmed: Flower shrubs made at the Arboretum, Mushroom Circles, watering tree saplings, and "watering" these premium items: Mythic Mushrooms, Fruit trees, Maple Tree, Living Tree, Magic Fruit Tree. Fastest lead-times are Iceland Poppy Patches, Mushroom Patches or Blue-Flower Penstemons, requiring only 3 minutes to charge. Goal 1 Preparation If you have a Rock Outcropping already started, it's great. Don't buy the other things until you are ready to start the event. None of these need charging - they are ready to go! Weeds and rubble are sometimes found in new squares. Again, do NOT buy them from the Market (Nature-Other) in advance; this stuff can't be stored, and it's all sold mature. You don't want it lying around cluttering your kingdom for days. *Weed 10. Choices are: **Patch of Tall Grass (1 chop, 100 Coins) **Fern Patch (1 chop, 800 Coins) **Finish chopping down a tree (only the last hit counts) *Clear rubble, 3. These are credited by "finishing" - the entire item must be cleared. Finishing a Rock Outcropping also counts!! Do that first and you will only need 2 more: **Plant In A Log (2 chops, 500 Coins) **Old Log (3 chops, 600 Coins) **small Rock Pile (5 chops, 800 Coins) **Iron Rich Rock (8 chops, 5200 Coins) **Tree Log (2 chops, 1000 Coins) *Rock Outcropping, 1. 2200 Coins. You don't have to start from a brand new Rock Outcropping. Just finish one off - the final blow meets the requirement. Goal 3 Preparation IMPORTANT: Choose a "control" so you don't finish this goal early! *Crops, 10. Plant everything in advance. If you have been needing to stock up more than 9, be aware that harvesting 10 will complete a Goal 3 task. So choose a different control. If you don't need any crops, 10 Corn will quickly grow in 3 minutes. Don't touch them during Goal 2 reward, so they can serve as your control. *Animals, 10. Charge some Cows (or whatever) in advance. Stables and Hatcheries do not count. Again, if you need to collect more than 9, don't use this as your control. Regular Cows are the quickest to prepare, charging in 10 minutes. *Monsters, 4. This is the least convenient task, as you have to get them to spawn. The best you can do in advance is to keep one on the board before starting. Killing monsters *during* the goal 2 unlimited energy reward is both the best and worst: you can easily spawn monsters from your activity, but fighting them is slow and wastes free time. But if you hold a monster all through that reward, you will be stuck afterward, having to use your regular energy to try to spawn more monsters to unlock goal 3. Remember, monsters can spawn from any collection. Keeping one on the board during your collections avoids interruptions. So, keep and dispose of monsters as you wish. Definitely don't kill more than four, as it will waste your time. Category:Special Guide